jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominican Republic (JPF)
It's just another day at the Mano De Dios Amber Mine in the Dominican Republic. People rushed to uncover any amber that could be worth lots of money. Among the mountainside was a river and a raft being pulled from one side to the other. On the raft stood Donald Gennaro. A forty-two year old lawyer with a combed expensive haircut, and his idea of hiking clothes: a business suit with grey shorts. On the other side of the river was Juan Rostagno, Costa Rican, a smart-looking guy in workers clothes, waiting for him. "Apuesto mil pesos que se cae." Rostagno mumbles under his breath to the two men pulling the raft. As the raft reached the shore, Gennaro hopped off, carrying his suitcase as if it contained thousands of dollars inside. He reached his hand out to Rostagno. "Hola, Juanito" Gennaro spoke happily to Rostagno. "Hola, bienvenido." Rostagno speaks. Rostagno walked through the rocky landscape with Gennaro towards the mine. Many of the workers were shirtless and dug and scraped at the rocky mountainside that was the site of an large mining project. The work was all done through manual labor rather than dynamite and other more technologically advanced items. "What's this I hear at the airport? That Hammond's not even here?" Gennaro spoke, worryingly. "He sends his appologies." "You're telling me that we're facing a $20 million lawsuit from the family of that worker that was killed and Hammond couldn't even be bothered to see me?" Gennaro raised his voice in frustration. "He had to leave early to be with his daughter. She's getting a divorce." Rostagno informed him. "I'm sorry to hear that. We'd be well advised to deal with this situation now. The insurance company -" Gennarro is interrupted as he tripped and almost fell , Rostagno helped him back to his feet. "-the underwriters of the park feel the incident raises some very serious questions about the safety of the park, and they're making the investors very, very anxious. I had to promise I would conduct a thorough on-site inspection." Rostagno turned around and looked at Gennaro, "Hammond hates inspections, they slow everything down." "Juanito, if they pull the funding, that will really slow things down." A young worker in a bright but dirty orange uniform arrived out of one of the mine and interupts them, out of breath, he looked at Rostagno. "Jefe, encontramos otro mosquito, en el mismo sitio." Rostagno looked at the worker in excitement "Seguro? Muestrame!" The worker and Rostagno scurried into the mine like mice after cheese. Rostagno looked back over his shoulder and shouted for Gennaro. "It seems like it's going to be a good day after all. They found another one! C'mon." Gennaro attempted to follow him through the mines. Rostagno and Gennaro head into the dark cave, where atleast twelve other workers were lined in a circle, staring at something as if it was gold. As they entered, Rostagno hit his head on a wooden plank, and continued, greeting the other workers. "If two experts sign off on the island. The insurance guys will back off. I already have Ian Malcolm but they think he's too trendy, they want Alan Grant." Gennaro said, ducking the various planks of wood. "Grant?" Rostagno laughed "You'll never get him out of Montana." "Why not?" Gennaro asked to Rostagno, who obviously doesn't hear him. Rostagno ran into the circle staring at the ball of amber that sat almost perfectly on a peice of rock. "Why not?" Gennaro repeated himself. Rostagno looked at the amber in a way that the sunlight pours right into it, lighting it up, and making the amber translucent. Inside we see something, a large mosquito long dead, but perfectly preserved inside the amber. "Because Grant's like me, he's a digger. Hay que lindo eres vas hacer a much gente feliz." Category:JPF chapter